Sorry
by LadyOfLament
Summary: one shot, sad story w/ a moral! r/r. read to find out wat it's about, don't want to give anything away.


Sorry  
  
By: Sandra  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears fell from his onyx eyes as he looked to the front of the church. There lay an open white casket surrounded by beatiful flowers. More tears fell down his face thinking of the person who lay in there, his was to be wife. It had all happened to soon. How could he have done such a stupid thing last night! He had been foolish, and for his foolishness a life had been taken. A life that had been dear to him.  
  
He stood up and walked to the front with her favorite flower in hand. He looked into the casket and more tears fell down his face. She was so pale, lifeless. Her eyes were closed never to be opened again, her lips closed in a tight line, her beautiful hair was down. He looked down to her hand and saw the engagement ring he had given her last night. Just last night he had proposed to her.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
She smiled happily and took another sip of her beer. Tonight was a night to celebrate, Wufei had proposed to her. She looked around the room and saw all her friends talkig excitedly, the guys all having a nice conversation, she saw Wufei looking at her and smiling. He took another sip from his beer, she didn't know how many he'd had but he was drinking a lot. He was very happy that she had said yes. Although they fought a lot they truely shared a love for one another, a love that could not be broken.   
  
Wufei did a little head nod towards the door and she got the hint. She stood and walked outside, soon after Wufei came out also. They both started walking hand in hand, she leaned up against him and looked at the stars and moon. It was a beautiful night. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you to Wufei," her voice was calm.  
  
"Why don't we go for a ride," he asked her.  
  
"Um... Well, sure, why not."  
  
They both went back and walked over to his car and got in. Wufei drove out onto a highway, the windows were down and cool air was coming in. He looked over at her and she looked magnificent with her hair dancing in the wind. He loved her so much, and soon she would be his. He smiled at that thought.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way...," she asked curiously.  
  
"Because I love you and never want to forget how you look tonight."  
  
She laughed a bit, "I love you to."  
  
Wufei smiled once again and looked back to the road. It all seemed pretty deserted tonight. He was going over the limit. But he didn't care, all was right with the world when he was around her. Nothing could go wrong, nothing.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
More tears fell down his face and into the casket. He had been so wrong. He had been drunk and not thinking clearly, but eventhough he was drunk he should have known better then to drive when he was in that state! 'How could I have been that stupid!' kept running in his mind. Sure, it seemed like it could be harmless, but he hadn't thought of any of the consequences.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Shit!" Wufei quickly swerved to the right avoiding the truck that had been coming towards them. He put to much force into the turn that he lost control. He couldn't get the car back on track, they were heading off the road and into the deep woods. He could do nothing about it.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the car still. He could feel glass in his arm and feel blood trickling down his face. His head hurt so much, he just wanted to close his eyes and shut the world from him.   
  
He turned and looked to his right but didn't see her. What he saw was a very broken window and he could make out a leg coming from outside. No matter how much he was hurting he had to see how she was.   
  
He pushed the door open after several attempts, he then hurriedly got out and started walking to the other side of the car. Big mistake. His body just couldn't take it. He fell to the ground and groaned in pained. He had to see her. He stood up again and this time made it to the other side. He couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
She was laying on the floor covered in blood, she had glass in her arms, and legs, and some on her forehead. Her blood was dried up all around her face, but some blood was still coming from her legs. He then remembered that she had had no seat belt on, she must have gone through the window.  
  
"N-No....," his helpless voice croaked. He rushed to her side and bent down by her. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"W-Wufei...," she managed to say while she started coughing.  
  
"Sssh, don't talk. I'm going to get you some help," he tried to get up to go and get his cell phone from the car.  
  
"No... it's to late f-for anyone to help me... Go and save...yourself."  
  
"No, I won't leave you. You can still get some medical attention, just let me make the call.."  
  
"No Fei-kun. I-I love you... always remember that... I will al-always love you."  
  
"I love you to. But don't speak like that, please," tears were strolling down his face.  
  
"Don't cry...," one of her hands came up and whiped a tear off his face. "Goo-Goodbye love..." with that her eyes closed never to be opened again.  
  
"NO! NO! Don't leave me! Please! Don't leave me! I-I won't be able to live without you!" he sobbed to her dead body. "No..."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
He lay the flower in her coffin. She looked so peaceful. He leaned down and kissed her one last time, "I love you," he sobbed out, "I'm sorry for ending your life Rei..."  
  
He turned and walked back to his seat. Everyone around was crying for the loss of a great person. They had all watched in silence at his last goodbye to her. Many of Rei's friends all felt hatred towards Wufei. But they all knew they couldn't hate him. Rei would never want that. It would just take time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: Well, I guess I'm sorta back. ^_^; Ne ways i hope this is to y'all's expectations! I've been out of it. I got inspiration to write this from a poem/forward. I usually hate forwards but this one had a gr8 moral to it! I know I may sound like some fucking annoying ass adult or shit, but relaly, it's no good to drink and drive. Yes, I'm sure many of you all know that but still. Be careful people! -_-() ne ways, please review now. till next time! ciao.  
  
-Sun  
  
p.s. here's the forward/poem, read it, it's good!   
  
Near to the door  
  
he paused to stand  
  
as he took his class ring  
  
off her hand  
  
all who were watching  
  
did not speak  
  
as a silent tear  
  
ran down his cheek  
  
and through his mind  
  
the memories ran  
  
of the moments they walked  
  
and ran in the sand hand and hand  
  
but now her eyes were so terrible cold  
  
for he would never again  
  
have her to hold  
  
they watched in silence  
  
as he bent near  
  
and whispered the words..  
  
"I Love You" in her ear  
  
he touched her face and started to cry  
  
as he put on his ring and wanted to die  
  
and just then the wind began to blow  
  
as they lowered her casket  
  
into the snow....  
  
this is what happens  
  
to man alive.....  
  
when friends let friends....  
  
drink and drive. 


End file.
